nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Seedling
Seedling (original title Shrum) is an exploration adventure game created by Connor Ullmann. It was featured on Pixel Love the Monday of September 10, 2012. The game follows the adventures of a young seedling boy who is born as a seed from the wind. He seeks the Oracle, who gives the boy the quest of bringing a seed to replace his dying Tree. Controls In-game * Arrow keys - Move *'X key' - Interact with characters *'X or C' - use weapon *'V or I key' - Open inventory External *'Esc key' - Go back to the game's menu *'R key' - Restart the game *'M key' - Mute *'W key' - View the game's soundtrack Levels Levels are designated by checkpoints within a general location, which are saved when the seedling enters a certain area or defeats a boss. Some areas, when entered, are given names, marking them as the individual stages or levels of Seedling. Powerups Different powerups can be found in certain areas that allow the seedling to explore more areas and help him complete his quest. *'Sword' - The sword allows the seedling to attack enemies and bosses. **'Dark sword' - Deals more damage. **'Ghost Sword' - Swings like the sword, but can go through walls and is more powerful. *'Shield' - Protects the seedling when moving. *'Light' - Creates an aura of light around the seedling, making it easier to see in dimly lit areas. *'Fire' - Repels but does not kill an enemy. *'Wand' - Attacks weakly at enemies, but has a far range. *'Conch' - Allows the seedling to swim in water. *'Penguin's Feather' - Enables the seedling to swim up waterfalls. *'Ghost Spear' - Attacks through walls with much more power than the sword. *'Dark Shield' - Damages enemies on contact. *'Dark Suit' - Damages enemies on contact, and enables the seedling to swim in lava. *'Fire Wand' - Able to use both wand and fire power. Bosses *'Shieldspire' - It remains stationary and leaves an opening when the seedling stands directly in front of it. *'Times' - Creatures of the Relic, made up of three parts. Swords circle around each as they move swiftly to attack the seedling. When all three are killed, they leave behind Fire. *'Totem of Lacste' - Shoots targets at the seedling, signaled by a beam of light. *'Tentacled Beast' - A large octopus-like creature in the water, the player must cut down all its tentacles while avoiding the whirlpools it creates. *'Lights' - Activated by hitting a pillar, the lights circle the seedling. *'King of Fire' - In a pit of lava, he fires two bats, then fireballs forming a semi-circle shape. The more he is hit, the faster the attacks. *'Owl' - Activates rocks that descend quickly towards the seedling. It then travels in a counter-clockwise direction, dropping bombs. Previews A video preview of Seedling was released while the game was seeking sponsorship. 500px}} References External links *Seedling post on Pixel Love *Seedling review on JayisGames Category:Seedling Category:Games Category:Adventure games Category:Exploration games